


Barely Touching You

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drunken Kissing, Father/Son Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros comes home drunk, stumbles to Fëanor's bed, and asks for a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barely Touching You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uumuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/gifts).



> The title is from Darren Hayes' _Insatiable_.

"I need it, Daddy, please," Maedhros begged, slipping into bed next to Fëanor. At the other side of the bed, Nerdanel was sound asleep, but Fëanor's eyes had been on Maedhros ever since he had stumbled into the room, his steps weaving but his goal unerring. "I want you to." 

Fëanor couldn't resist stroking a hand over Maedhros' hair. "Beloved, you're utterly drunk and have no idea what you're saying. Nor do I. What is it that you want?" 

Maedhros looked up at him with bright eyes. "A kiss, Daddy. Just one kiss."

Fëanor laughed softly. "Very well." He bent, brushing his mouth against Maedhros', light and soft, intending it to be no more than chaste. But Maedhros' arms came up and around him, and Maedhros' mouth opened to him, tongue pushing boldly forward between his parted lips. 

He could easily have broken the hold, he told himself later, but the problem was he simply did not want to, and yielded to the kiss, drinking in the heady flavour of his son's mouth, almost drunk himself on the guilty forbidden pleasure of it. 

Maedhros was warm in his arms and against his mouth, the taste of him sweeter than any wine. For a long moment he lingered over his son's lips, breathless in a way he had never experienced before at the feel of Maedhros' arms flung carelessly around him. 

When Maedhros opened his eyes after Fëanor gently pulled away, there was a happy, contented light in them. Maedhros was smiling, warm and at peace. 

"Let me stay here," he said, flinging his leg over Fëanor's, effectively trapping him with his body. "I want to" - he laughed suddenly, softly - "sleep with you." 

Fëanor had never denied Maedhros anything within his power to grant, and he wasn't about to start now.


End file.
